


Panther's Embrace

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ann holds Ren, Day 2, F/M, Hurt Ren, ShuAnn, ren needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ann comforts Ren after the police event





	Panther's Embrace

Ann suppressed a light growl every time she saw a policeman or uniformed officer of the law. It was their faults Ren would flinch if someone came up to him, their faults he flinched if someone raised their hands to suddenly. Their faults Ren couldn’t stand crowds anymore. They had hurt her Ren so badly, and her she was lightly running her hands through his hair as he shuddered every time she would brush his ribs. 

Ann carefully wrapped one arm around Ren making sure that it was loose enough that he knew he could get out if he wanted to. Carefully she leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his cheek murmuring how much he meant to her in his ears as tears left his eyes.

Slightly leaning forward Ann placed a light kiss on the tear track stain on Ren's face.

“I will always love you Ren. No matter what, do you hear me? Always!”

Ren smiled lightly at her a bit of light coming back into his dark eyes before doubt clouded them once more.  
“I don’t know why Ann, I’m broken, you can barely touch me because of what happened. You deserve better”  
Ann's heart broke at how broken and scared her Ren sounded. She internally scowled at the thought that the police had nothing happen to them; before focusing on the one thing that would always matter-making sure Ren was going to be okay.

Ann lightly tightening her grip on his shoulders in a one armed hug as she spoke  
“Ren, Nobody could ever replace you, you’re my light and I love you and only you. Touch will come with time but that isn’t everything. Please stop doubting yourself; because you’re the best I’ll ever get it's my destiny to love you Ren Amamiya"

Ann finished her sentence with a light kiss to Ren’s lips.


End file.
